pieces of me
by kamikazy
Summary: when professor tells the girls that they are going to visit their Aunt Bianca and her three daughters in Burgess Pensylvania they meet some strange people. mean while is Jack really the only one?
1. Chapter 1

Pieces of me: a PPG X RotG Fan fiction

Characters: Skyler Elizabeth Overland Frost/ Sky Frost

Piper Grace Overland Frost/ Piper Frost

Jackson Nathan Overland Frost/ Jack Frost

Jacob Bishop Overland Frost/Jake Frost

Lilyanya Marye Overland Frost/ Lily Frost

Haylie Jade Overland Frost/ Haylie Frost

Hazel Mae Phillipa Jones/ Pippa Jones

Willow Renae Jones/Will Jones

Autumn Leaf Jones/ Aut Jones

James Matthew Bennett/ Jamie Bennett

Sophia Elizabeth Grace Bennett/ Sophie Bennett

Mitchie Rae Smith/ Cupcake

Mackenzye Marie Smith/ Mack Smith

Makayla Anne Smith/ Kayla Smith

Madyson Anne- Marie Smith/ Mady Smith

Blossom

Buttercup

Robin/Bunny/Robin hood/ Robby

Bubbles

Brick

Butch

Bandit/Rodger

Boomer

Jordan

Tanner

Mitch

Chapters:1: Intro/ A.N

2:1: Here I am

3:2: Meet the PPG'S

4:3: Snow fight with Pippa

5:4: Lullabies

6:5: Blackmail

7:6: Enter the RRB's

8:7: The Frost Six

9:8: Tattoo

10:9: MiM is a Douche

11:10: Overprotective much?

12:11: Memories

13:12: Cupcake

14:13: Perfect

15:14: Meet the Guardians

16:15: I AM NOT A KANGAROO

17:16: Nobody listens to Sandy

18:17: Shut up and sing

19:18: Here's Pitch

20:19: SHUT UP OH MY GOD, I DON'T CARE.

Pieces Of Me

Intro:

Jacob's P.O.V

'Darkness', that was the first thing I remember, it was dark and I was scared. But then the Moon, so big, so bright. It seemed to chase away the darkness. that was my first thought, 'Who am I?' that was my first question, I didn't expect an answer, but I got one, my name is Jake Frost, the fourth winter spirit to be reborn. I raked my mind for a memory of a past life, nothing, I noticed a staff on the ground, I grabbed it and then all of the sudden ice came out of the end in a flash of blue. A beautiful ice design landed on a tree, as I touched it, I then found myself being lifted into the air, only to crash into a tree. Ouch. Then I remember Moon said 'I was the fourth winter spirit to arrive from the ice.' Does that mean that there are more of us, I'm not the only one. God I hope, I'm only an hour old but my physical appearance screams '16'! I made my way to the village, I voiced my greetings "Hello, ma'am." no answer, she either didn't hear me, or she did and she was being rude. I saw a boy about the age of 10 race towards me, I leaned down and asked "Hey, can you tell me where I am?" but before I could finish my question, the boy ran right through me. My heart raced, then I bowed my head and decided to face the music, my name is Jake Frost, invisible, and unheard, forever trapped as a 16 year old. But I left with a single question, which I don't think will be answered in a very long time 'Why am I here?'

Skyler's P.O.V

'Darkness', that was the first thing I remembered that plus the fact that I was cold. I was vaguely aware of being pulled through the ice, my dress miraculously dry. My hands where now pale. I quickly raked my mind for any memory, before I came from the ice. Nothing, lovely, I looked at the moon and asked "Who am I?" the moon answered ?"Your name is Skyler Frost, the first winter spirit to be reborn from this lake." I nodded and picked up my staff, to be honest I was scared. I'm only an hour old yet my physical appearance screamed '22'! I then remembered what the moon said ' I was the first' will there be others? God I hope. The loneliness is already starting to get to me. I made my way to the village, and called "Hello, ma'am." no answer, okay that was rude. I leaned down to ask a small boy where I was, and he ran right through me. I gripped the front of my dress, my snow white hair was now in my eyes. I wish that I wasn't invisible, it was slowly killing me, unseen and unheard. Forget what I said earlier, I wouldn't wish this upon anyone. I turned and left, while I was leaving, people just kept walking through me, I left with one question in mind 'Why am I here?'

Jackson's P.O.V

'Darkness' that was the first thing I remembered, I scanned the area and saw nothing but ice and trees. Lovely, 'Who am I?' that was my first question. I got a simple answer "Jack Frost." I nodded in approval, I picked up my staff and I heard the moon say "You are the third winter spirit to be reborn from the ice." I searched my mind for any memory of a past life, nothing. At least I'm not the only one, I was only an hour old but my physical appearance screamed '16'! I made my way to the village, where I was ignored, and walked through, I asked one simple question 'Why am I here?'

Piper's P.O.V

'Darkness' that was the first thing I remembered, cliche I know right? But hey it's true, it was dark and I was cold, 'Where am I?' I thought, scratch that 'Who am I?' oh not good, I don't even remember my own name, great. The moon must of heard my thoughts because he answered my last question "Piper Frost." I asked, "Is that my name, Piper Frost?" No answer but he continued "You are the second winter spirit to be reborn from the ice." 'The second one, huh, how many of us will there be?' I thought, my ice blue eyes staring at the moon. Nothing, predictable, I made my way to the village where I was ignored and walked through, invisible, I may only be an hour old but my physical appearance screamed '22'. I asked ' Why am I here?'

Lily's P.O.V

'I'm not cold' I looked around I was surrounded by ice, I questioned myself 'Should I be?' I heard a voice "Worry not dear one, you are now a winter spirit, you don't feel the cold." I asked "What's my name?" the voice answered "Lily Frost, the fifth winter spirit to be reborn from the ice." I asked "How old am I?" no answer. I looked at myself in the ice, I quickly realized that I was 10. I asked "Who are you?" the voice answered "I am the Moon." I nodded in acceptance. I picked up a small staff, and head to the village, where I was ignored and walked through, I raced out of the village, and found myself being cradled by the wind, I heard her whisper soothing things to me, I quickly remembered what the moon had said, I'm not the only one. But I still asked 'Why am I here?'

Haylie's P.O.V

'The Moon is bright' that was my first thought, my second one was 'Why am I in the ice?' I heard a small chuckle and then a voice, "Hello little one, I am the moon, your name is Haylie Frost, you are the sixth and final winter spirit to be reborn from the ice." I asked "Moon, how old am I?" the moon sighed "10, you will be forever 10." I nodded in numb acceptance. I picked up my staff and I head towards the village where I was ignored and walked through, the numb feeling didn't ignore the fact that I was a ghost. I looked at the moon and asked tears threatening to fall "Why am I here?"

A/N: I know this is long, and several of the p.o.v's are the same, but I couldn't figure out how to do different experiences.


	2. Here I am

Here I am

300 years later

Townsville U.S.A

Blossom's p.o.v

I remembered what had happened, Bubbles and Buttercup where fighting. Then I heard "Oh Girls," we flew to him and asked "Yes, Professor?" he answered, "I am going out of town for a little while and I want you to stay with your aunt Bianca, in Burgess, Pennsylvania." I nodded but Buttercup scowled "Why can't we stay here?" Professor answered "Because, you're too young to stay by your self. Besides my sister has a daughter your age." Bubbles asked "Oh, what's her daughter's name?" Professor answered "Hazel Mae Phillipa Jones, but everybody calls her 'Pippa.' then Professor asked "Where's Robin?" I shrugged my shoulders, my blood orange red hair moving as I did. Bubbles called "Bunny! Professor wants to see you!" I waited as my little sister flew down the stairs, "Yes dad?" Robin was the only one who called professor 'dad'. Professor replied "You and your sisters are going to visit your aunt Bianca in Burgess, Pennsylvania, she has three daughters. Also she already knows about your powers, but only use them in emergencies." I stated "I thought you said Aunt Bianca only had a daughter named 'Pippa'? Now she has three?" Professor corrected himself "She does, Willow and Autumn are three years old, Pippa is the one that's your age." I nodded and I stated "I'm gonna go pack." I flew up the stairs and started to pack. I noticed that Buttercup was looking a little unsteady about this, "What's wrong Butters?" she looked at me and asked "How come Professor didn't tell us we had an Aunt Bianca until now?" I looked at her and thought 'Why didn't I think about that?' then I heard a voice " I'm pretty sure dad has a good reason for that." I looked up and asked "Hey, Buns, did you and  
Bubs finish packing?" she nodded and hugged us, her light-violet hair tickling our noses. Then I heard a voice, "Blossom, Buttercup, Bunny, time to leave." That was Bubbles she was packed and ready to go her blonde hair in a ponytail she was wearing her usual outfit, a blue tank-top, ripped jeans and a jean vest and blue high-tops. She had matured a lot since kindergarten, all of outfits where similar except my tank top was pink, Bunny's was purple and Buttercup's was green. We walked down the stairs, luggage in our hands as we got into our car and head to the airport. It was a three hour flight, when we landed we saw a sign that said "Utonium" I prodded my sisters who where looking around then I noticed a woman with brown hair and greenish-hazel eyes, and a girl with brown hair and hazel eyes. I walked up to her and asked "Aunt Bianca?" the woman smiled and stated"You must be Blossom." I nodded, and answered pointing to my sisters "Yes, ma'am, and these are my sisters, Buttercup, Bunny and Bubbles." Bunny stuck out her hand and answered "You can call me Robin, they just call me Bunny to stick with the 'B' theme." I noticed that the girl didn't say anything. My aunt elbowed her and scolded "Hazel, don't be rude, say hello." the girl smiled "Hello, you guys can call me 'Pippa' that's what all my friends call me." Buttercup then said something "Won't our names seem kind of weird." Pippa was about to answer when Aunt Bianca did. "No, not really, Hazel has a friend named 'Cookie'?" as if she wasn't really sure. Pippa corrected her mom "Mom, her name is 'Cupcake' it's not that hard to remember." Then Bubbles asked "Pippa, do you like to sing?" Pippa nodded and stated "Yes, but I only sing for my little sisters,Willow and Autumn." Bubbles nodded then we got into her mini-van, we all sat in the back, the drive was about twenty minutes, then I noticed a boy with brown hair and brown eyes, about our age. "Hey, Pips. Good afternoon, Ms. Jones." I saw Pippa smile and I asked "Hey, Hazel who's your friend?" Pippa answered "Jamie. Jamie Bennett." I nodded and called "Girls, are we seriously gonna make Aunt Bianca carry our luggage inside?" they all called "No, ma'am." We walked inside, and went to our rooms, Buttercup and I would be sharing a room, and Bunny and Bubbles would be sharing one with Pippa. I finished unloading then I heard a voice singing. "They tell you a good girl is quiet And that you should never ask why Cause it only makes it harder to fit in You should be happy, excited Even if you're just invited Cause the winners need someone to clap for them It's so hard just waiting In a line that never moves It's time you started making Your own rules You gotta scream until there's nothing left With your last breath Say here I am Here I am Make em listen Cause there's no way you'll be ignored Not anymore Say here I am Here I am Here I am oh, oh, oh Here I am oh oh You only get one life to work it So who cares if it's not perfect Say "it's close enough to perfect for me" Why should you hide from the thunder And the lightening that your under Cause there ain't nobody else you want to be If how your living isn't working There's one thing that will help You got to finally just stop searching To find yourself

Oh You gotta scream until there's nothing left With your last breath Say here I am Here I am Make em listen Cause there's no way you'll be ignored Not anymore Say here I am Here I am Here I am The world better make some room Yea move over, over Cause your coming through Cause your coming through You gotta scream until there's nothing left With your last breath Say here I am Here I am Make em listen Cause there's no way you'll be ignored Not anymore Say here I am Here I am Here I am Oh, oh, oh Here I am Oh, oh, oh Here I am." I instinctively knew that it was Pippa singing. I knocked on the door and asked "Pippa can I come in?" she called "Yeah, come in Blossom." I smiled, " I heard you singing a few seconds ago, you have a lovely voice." Pippa smiled "Thanks, so I heard from Uncle Kyle that you four have superpowers." I asked "Kyle?" Pippa answered "Sorry, you guys call him 'Professor' right?" I nodded and stated "All of us except, Bunny." then I noticed the time it was 10 at night, I stated "We should probably head to bed, good night, Ha- Pippa." I caught my self almost about to call her 'Hazel.' Pippa called "Blossom?" I asked "Yes?" she smiled "You can call me 'Hazel' if you want, to be honest none of my friends know that 'Hazel' is my real first name." I asked "Then how did the Pippa nickname start?" Hazel smiled "Cupcake, we weren't always friends she started calling me 'Pipsqueak' in the second grade. I just turned it into 'Pippa' it helped that one of my middle names is 'Phillipa' well this has been a nice talk, but I'm tired. Good night Blossom." I smiled "Good night, Hazel." A/N: Hey so in next chapter, Hazel (Pippa)'s friends will find about the girls superpowers. I hope you like this story. read and reviews, reviews are nice, creative criticism is welcome, but I will not tolerate foul language, I'm not telling you guys how old I am but I am still a child. I also used 'Here I am' from the 'camp rock' album which is sung by 'Renee Sandstrom' I don't own anything besides, the Professor's first name and Pippa's new name and her mom and sisters. Also the plot, I own the plot. Best wishes, Ireland 5233325. 


	3. meet the PPG's

Meet the PPG's

Skyler's P.O.V

I was on my way to Burgess, to create a snow day. I saw four girls hanging out with this girl I think her friends called her 'Pippa' yeah that's her name, 'Pippa.' I heard the red head next to her ask "How come none of your friends know your real name, Hazel?" I blinked 'Her name is actually 'Hazel'?' The newly named Hazel answered "Cause it's a stupid name." the raven head next to her answered "You really think, Hazel is a stupid name try being named 'Buttercup' talk about degrading." Pippa smiled and answered "I'm sorry, but 'Buttercup' that's your actual name?" the girl nodded, then I heard a lady say "Hazel, can you go pick your sisters up from day-care?" the girl 'Buttercup' asked "Can we go with her aunt Bianca?" the woman answered "Of course sweetie, remember look both ways before you cross the streets and don't talk to strangers." the red head answered "Yes, Aunt Bianca." I heard Ms. Jones say "Girls, I have to work late tonight, so Ms. Bennett agreed to let you girls stay the night." I saw Pippa's face lightly brighten. Then all of a sudden Pippa was hit with a snow ball, I let out a laugh, she turned to see two girls one with golden-blonde hair and another one with light-violet hair throwing snow balls at the other three. Hazel called "Bubbles, Bunny knock it off." the girl with the light-violet hair answered " I don't think so Pips." then I heard a voice "Hey, Pips, who are your friends?" I saw Pippa turn and she answered "Oh, hi. Jamie, these are my cousins, 'Blossom', 'Buttercup', 'Bunny' and Bubbles' but you can call 'Bunny' 'Robin' if you'd like." the boy smiled and stuck out his hand and shook each girl's hand and answered "Jamie Bennett at your service." the girls all nodded and Pippa stated "Hey, Jamie I was just gonna go pick up Willow and Autumn from day-care, you want to come with?" Jamie smiled then I noticed his smile faltered "I'd really like to, Pips but I promised, Sophie that I'd play hide-'n'-seek with her before it gets to dark, but tell your mom I said 'hi' okay?" Pippa nodded and stated "Okay, see you tomorrow?" Jamie answered "See you tonight you mean?" Pippa nodded shyly. Then I heard a loud call, "Kenzye!" the five children turned their heads towards the sound. Then Pippa stated " Hey, Jamie, doesn't 'Cupcake' have a sister named 'Mackenzye'?" the boy nodded, I saw the four 'B's look at each other before they raced off. I followed them and saw, a small brunet probably about the age of three, standing on the middle of the frozen pond and two girls her age, most likely her siblings, and a girl about the age of ten standing a few feet away. "Cupcake, I'm scared." Cupcake answered "I know, baby, I know, just look at me okay, just look at me, can you do that for me sweetie?" the girl nodded and then before I could react the ice broke from underneath the girl a course of voice yelled "Mackenzye!" before I could react the violet haired girl dived in and Pippa yelled "Bunny, what the heck are you doing." then she came up with the shivering brunet. She stated "We need to get her warm, whose house is the closest?" Jamie raised his hand and stated "Mine, she can borrow some of Sophie's pj's, my mom won't care." Cupcake smiled something even I knew was rare, "Thanks, Bennett." Pippa smiled and stated "Cupcake, do you want me to walk Mady and Kayla back with you two?" Jamie answered "No, I think that we're fine Pips, beside the day-care closes soon, you have to pick up your sisters." Pippa nodded and I followed them once I re-froze the pond, I heard a voice ask "Bunny Robin Utonium what the heck where you thinking, we could of gotten exposed?!" I saw the black head turn on her sister. I thought 'Exposed.' the girl shot back "Well Buttercup Jade Utonium keeping our powers a secret was sort of on the bottom of my list of priorities at the moment, what was I supposed to do let the kid die?" the girl stated in defeat "No, then we wouldn't be able to call ourselves 'Heroes'?" I heard Pippa asked "What do you four call your self?" the red head answered "THE POWER PUFF GIRLS." in the most serious voice she could muster, then Pippa stated "Whoa, Bloss, you're ten take a chill pill." I nodded and stated "She's right you know." then Pippa asked "How?" Bubbles asked "'How' what?" Pippa asked "your 'talents'?" not wanting to use the word 'Powers.' then Bunny answered "Well, like most children our age we weren't born we were created in a lab by our dad or as you call him 'Uncle Kyle' it was simple recipe really, it consisted of 'Sugar'" Blossom echoed "Spice" Bubbles replied "And everything nice." and then Buttercup replied in a dark and creepy voice "And chemical 'X'." Pippa nodded then I heard a voice "Hey, did you take over my snow day?" I turned to see a teen boy most likely at least six years younger than me. I replied "I'm sorry, I didn't know you where going to make a snow day, to be honest I didn't know that there were other winter spirits as well." The boy nodded and I answered "Where are my manners, my name is Skyler. Skyler Frost." the boy asked "Frost, huh that's my last name as well, my name is Jack. Jack Frost." I thought 'weird' I sighed "Hey, Jack this is gonna sound totally weird but do you remember anything before you became 'Jack Frost'?" he answered "No, you?" I shook my head "Nada." he frowned, then I suggested "We could ask the 'Tooth fairy' she's rather reasonable." Then Jack stated "The moon told me I was the third winter spirit to arrive from the pond, could there be more of us?" I answered "I don't know, Jack, I just don't know."

(at Jamie's house.)

bubbles P.O.V

I quickly thanked Ms. Bennett for dinner and letting us stay with her while Ms. Jones was at work, she replied "No problem, dear, could you do me a favor and finish the dishes and but them away for me please?" I nodded "Yes, ma'am, will do." I waited until she left before I began to use my levitating powers to put the already clean dishes away. I was not counting on Jamie to walk in at that moment, "Bubbles, how are you doing that?" he asked his voice full of awe. I jumped "Jamie, you scared me." he blinked his apology, I nodded and he repeated "How are you doing that, Bubbles? Can your sisters do that, what about Pippa, does she know?" I answered in order "Chemical 'X', Yes, yes." Jamie shouted "THAT IS SO COOL!" I hissed "Jamie, keep it down, Pippa just got the little ones to go to bed, I don't know about Sophie, but Will and Aut are grumpy when they don't get enough sleep." he nodded "Yeah, how is it that everyone ends up sleeping over at my house, I mean almost everyone is here except, Caleb, Claude and Monty." I then heard the door bell ring and I went and got it and I saw three boys which I recognized as Jamie's friends; Caleb, Claude and Monty. I gave Jamie a pointed look as he stated "Me and my big mouth." I answered "Is gonna give you in trouble, one of these days Jamie." I heard footstep coming from upstairs then Ms. Bennett came down stairs, with a half- asleep Sophie, on her hip she hissed "James Matthew Bennett, do you have any idea what time it is?" she noticed the other three boys and smiled "Hello, boys, I know, your parents told you stay over here for the night, make your self comfortable in the den, okay." the three nodded, Ms. Bennett sighed and I stated "I can take, Sophie upstairs if you want, Ms. Bennett." she smiled "That would be lovely, thank you Bubbles." I took Sophie from her and I heard "Her name is 'Bubbles'?" Jamie answered "Yeah." another voice "How do you know her?" once again Jamie replied "Pippa's cousin, there dad had to go on a business trip." a third voice "Is she single?" and several "Caleb!"'s and then an "OW!" I giggled and I placed Sophie in her bed and gave her a stuffed animal, I had to float to not step on any of the other little ones which included; Willow, Autumn, Mackenzye, Makayla, and Madyson." I went down stairs and I heard Monty ask "Dude, who else is here besides us and Bubbles." Jamie listed everyone "Let's see, Blossom,Buttercup, Bunny, Bubbles, Pippa, Cupcake, Willow, Autumn, Mackenzye, Makayla, Madyson, Sophie, my mom and you three, plus me." Caleb stated "Lots of girls in one place, the hole place is gonna smell like cinnamon rolls and flowers!" I stated "You say that like it's a bad thing." the four boys jumped and Jamie stated "Bubbles, don't do that!" I smiled innocently before stating "I was just gonna get some water before going to bed." I went to the kitchen and got a water bottle from the fridge and replaced it so there was still a cold one for tomorrow. I walked up the stairs and stated "Good night, boys, have fun in the den." Monty asked "Where is Jamie supposed to sleep?" I smiled "In the den, don't stay up to late." I went to Jamie's room and got in to my pj's and curled up to Bunny who was curled up next to Pippa, who was curled up next to, Blossom, who was curled up next to, Buttercup who was curled up next to Cupcake. I yawned and closed my eyes. Then what only seem like a few heartbeats later I was woken up, by someone jumping on my stomach, it didn't hurt, I was like the strongest kid on earth, heck when I was in kindergarten, my sisters and I used mountains as building blocks. I opened my eyes to see the brown eyes and blonde hair of my little cousin 'Will' I looked out the window, and noticed it was still dark, but the sun was about to rise, "Will, it's still dark out go back to bed, okay, munchkin." unfortunately Willow wasn't having that she stated "I can't sleep" I asked "Will, why did you really come in here?" she answered "I had a nightmare, can I sleep in here with you?" I stated "Of,course why didn't you just say so?" she shrugged and curled up next to me, by morning, Autumn, Mackenzye, Makayla and Madyson came in as well. I walked downstairs and saw Sophie sleeping next to Jamie, she probably had a nightmare as well. I sighed and noticed that Sophie was shivering a little bit, I pulled the blanket over her and I noticed Ms. Bennett come down the stairs and asked "Good morning, Bubbles, what would you like for breakfast?" I thought of what Caleb had said last night "Cinnamon rolls if no problem." she smiled "No problem at all." about a half -hour later the cinnamon rolls where done and in came the boys and Sophie half asleep, Caleb mumbled "I smell cinnamon rolls." then Claude stated "And flowers." Monty laughed and Jamie looked around, and stated "Well Johnson, it pains me to say this but you where right, it does smell like Cinnamon rolls and flowers." Then the rest of the house came down one by one. When I saw Willow I asked "Hey, Will, did the nightmares go away?" Sophie asked "You had a bad dream too?" she nodded I sighed "Okay,who here had bad dreams last night?" all of the little ones raised their hands, I asked them one by one "Sophie, what was your nightmare about?" she answered "Jamie left." Jamie sighed and stated "Soph, look at me." the small blonde didn't "Sophia Elizabeth Grace Bennett, look at me." the girl did and Jamie noticed tears forming in her emerald eyes he hugged her and stated "Sophia, I'm not going anywhere, I promise, have I ever broken a promise?" Caleb answered "Yes." Jamie answered "You don't count, if I make a promise to family then I keep it." Caleb nodded and Jamie continued "Sophia, I am not going anywhere alright?" Sophie smiled and nodded, Monty stated "Wow , Jamie, you must be really serious, the only time you call 'Sophie' by her actual first name is if you're mad at her or your being serious." Jamie nodded, I turned to Willow and Autumn, "What about you two?" they echoed "Dad." Pippa sighed "Willow, Autumn, look at me okay, dad isn't coming back okay, he got life with out parole, he will never hurt us again okay?" the two girls nodded and Willow stated "I wish the whole thing with Dad was just an awful nightmare, not a memory, I have to keep reliving every time I close my eyes." Pippa nodded "I know, baby I know." I looked at her who stated "Another time." I turned to Mackenzye and asked "What about you, Mackenzye, what was your nightmare about?" she answered "Bunny didn't save me." I nodded and Monty asked "What are you talking about, okay Sophie's dream about Jamie leaving her makes a little sense, but why are Willow and Autumn having nightmares about their dad, and why did Mack have a dream about Bunny not saving her?" before I could answer Jamie stated "Monty, Kenzye fell through the frozen pond yesterday, Bunny dived in after her." Monty nodded then I turned to Makayla "I lost Kenzye, Mady and Mitchie, the ice took them." I blinked and Cupcake went to her sister and stated "Kayla look at me, okay, I'm not going anywhere." Kayla nodded then Mady answered "I was a little older in this dream, I was ready to make the world my own, when I asked Mitchie if she'd still be there for me when I did she said 'No' and that she was never there for me in the first place." Mitchie asked "Mads, do you really think that?" she answered "Yes. No. I don't know." then Willow asked "Pippa can you sing us a song?" she smiled "Alright, I just made this song up okay so don't be rude." she started to sing

"I've been waitin'  
For a day like this to come  
Struck like lightnin'  
My heart's beating like a drum  
On the edge of something wonderful  
Face to face with changes  
What's it all about?  
Life is crazy  
But I know I can work it out  
Cause' I got you to live it with me  
I feel all right, I'm gonna take on the world  
Light up the stars, I've got some pages to turn  
I'm singing oh oh oh  
oh oh oh oh  
I've got a ticket to the top of the sky  
I'm comin' up, I'm on the ride of my life  
I'm singing oh oh oh  
oh oh oh oh  
Take on the world _[x6]_  
Puzzle pieces, throw them up into the air  
Taking chances  
Moments happen everywhere  
I got you to live it with me  
I feel all right, I'm gonna take on the world  
Light up the stars, I've got some pages to turn  
I'm singing oh oh oh  
oh oh oh oh  
I've got a ticket to the top of the sky  
I'm comin' up, I'm on the ride of my life  
I'm singing oh oh oh  
oh oh oh oh  
Take on the world _[x5]_  
Flyin' high  
I won't look down  
Let my fears fall to the ground  
I feel all right, I'm gonna take on the world  
Light up the stars, I've got some pages to turn  
I've got a ticket to the top of the sky  
I'm comin' up, I'm on the ride of my life  
I feel all right, I'm gonna take on the world  
Light up the stars, I've got some pages to turn  
I'm singing oh oh oh  
oh oh oh oh  
I've got a ticket to the top of the sky  
I'm comin' up, I'm on the ride of my life  
I'm singing oh oh oh  
oh oh oh oh  
Take on the world _[x12]"_

The little ones all smiled while Cupcake and the boys where all stunned, then Jamie stated "Pippa, you can sing?"

A/N: Hey, me again wow a chapter a day, and I got two songs in there as well. Yay me, review if you want me to tell you guys why Pippa's sisters had a bad dream about there dad. Also the song I used was 'Take on the world', which is the theme song for the new disney show 'Girl meets world' which is sung by 'Rowan Blanchard and Sabrina Carpenter' I thought it would be a good song to use, because of Madyson's nightmare. I own nothing except, O.C's plot and oc's nightmares.

Best Wishes,

Ireland5233325 


	4. snow fight with pippa

Snow fight with Pippa

Jamie's P.O.V

I asked "Pippa why did Autumn and Willow have a nightmare about your dad?"

I wasn't expecting her to state "That ratbag is not my father."

her voice full of venom, I asked "Pippa, what happened?"

She mumbled "He killed her."

I asked "What?"

She raised her voice slightly and stated "HE KILLED MY SISTER!"

Autumn asked "We have a sister?"

Pippa sighed "It was before you were born, her name was Pepper, father came home drunk, as usual."

I sighed "Pippa, I'm so sorry, how long, has this been happening?"

She answered "I wanted to tell you as soon as we met, but then I'd have to face the consequences."

Bunny asked "What consequences?"

Pippa didn't say anything, Blossom asked "Pippa?"

still nothing, Bubbles asked "Pips?"

Buttercup scowled "HAZEL MAE PHILLIPA JONES! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY 'CONSEQUENCES'?!"

Pippa shrunk and pulled up her sleeve and we noticed her arm was full of scars.

I asked "Pippa, what did he do?"

Pippa answered "If I messed up even once, I'd either have the option of suffer the consequences or I'd have to watch as he hurt Will and Aut. I don't care what you say, Pepper protected me,so I'm going to protect my sisters. If I won't who will?"

Blossom answered "We will, Hazel, we're family you don't have to go through this alone."

I asked "Pippa, did your mom know?"

she answered "Mum was terrified of him as well."

I sighed "You should of told me, when he got arrested."

Pippa asked "But, would you of stayed?"

I stated "Pippa, I'm not going anywhere."

Pippa smiled and stated "Thanks, Jamie, I guess you should start calling me 'Hazel' now."

I smiled "I guess." I leaned forward and whispered in her ear "I already knew your name was 'Hazel' I was just waiting for you tell me."

Pippa asked "How did you know my real name?"

I answered "You went to my day-care, know matter what you said the teacher insisted on calling you 'Hazel', you honestly hated it."

Pippa smiled and then grabbed a snow ball and threw at Bunny

Bunny shrieked "Hazel, not cool."

She laugh "No, Bunny, it's cold, not cool."

I snickered

Pippa smiled "Why, are you laughing, Jamie, your next."

I placed my hands in the air and I was pelted by snow balls.

Pippa smiled and stated "Thanks, Jamie. I always, knew I could count you."

I answered "Always."

then I heard Bubbles singing

"You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in  
Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah  
Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
La da,da, da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da  
Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Keep holding on  
Keep holding on  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through"

Caleb's P.O.V

I watched as Jamie and the newly named 'Hazel', chase each other around the yard.

I looked at my brother Claude and stated "It's obvious that they like each other."

my brother nodded "Duh."

Cupcake smiled "I have always known."

I asked "How, do you know?"

Cupcake looked around and stated in a low voice

"I read her diary."

Monty who heard the last comment

"You did what?"

I heard Cupcake laugh

I smiled, I haven't heard Cupcake laugh in a really long time

Cupcake smiled "Nah, I'm just messing with you."

then it frowned before stating,

"I'm a little upset that you'd honestly believe that I'd do that."

I stated

"No, we don't believe that you do that."

Cupcake smiled before throwing a snowball at me.

Then I heard "FREE FOR ALL!"

A/N: Hey here is the fourth chapter of my PPG and RotG crossover fanfic.

My cousin 'ItalianGreek6' is having trouble with her fanficition story, she is working on her first story, and would appreciate it if you'd send reviews to help with the story, so please no flames

I also used the song 'Keep holding on' by 'Avril Lavigne' from her album 'The best Damn thing'

read and review.

Best wishes,

Ireland5233325


	5. enter the RRB's

Enter the RRB's

Brick's p.o.v

I flew down the stairs my brothers following, we had to leave, my brothers and I, I mean, our dad was an evil green monkey.

It was hard trying to be normal as it was, and our dad wanted to use our powers for evil, that wasn't my brothers and I, I had no problem beating up scum, that was the best part of my job.

My name is Brick Adam Jojo I am ten years old I have messy red hair, and red eyes.

I was wearing my favorite red hat and red converse sneakers, I waited for my three younger brothers to come downstairs, I didn't want to risk getting caught, I whispered-yell "Guys, are you ready? The stupid green monkey will be up soon."

I watched as my brothers came downstairs, I noticed that they still hadn't brushed their hair, not that I cared.

My brother Butch, was wearing a dark green hoodie, hiding his black hair, his dark green eyes staring intently at me, as he asked "So Brick, where are we going?"

I answered "A small town called; Burgess, Pennsylvania."

he nodded, then my brother Bandit came downstairs, his light brown hair was underneath a dark purple fedora, it was so dark it was nearly black, he wore his contacts, but had his glasses case in his backpack, he wore a long sleeved purple plaid shirt, a gray jean vest, and purple sneakers, he had in his hand his phone and his skateboard.

Then my baby brother Boomer came downstairs, his messy blonde hair, slightly spiked as he wore a white t-shirt with his dark blue hoodie, his dark baby blues staring at me, as he shuffled in his blue chuck-Taylor uncomfortably.

I stated, "Hey, Boom don't worry, it will get better, I promise." he

looked at me, I suddenly saw a five year old Boomer, not my ten year old freckled faced brother, could we really do this? Run away, we where young, we probably wouldn't survive, long.

But we weren't like normal ten year old boys, we had superpowers, like strength, flight and heat vision, and I had fire power.

I walked out the door, and waited for my brothers to walk out the door, before gently shutting it, leaving my house key underneath the mat.

I had my brothers do the same, before we took out our earrings, they where tracking devices, and we stomped on them until Bandit said that they couldn't be used again.

I didn't questioned how he knew Bandit was a bit of wiz at computer stuff.

I asked "Are you ready to go?"

Boomer answered "As ready as we ever been."

I nodded and whispered "I'm coming for you Blossom."

I missed her so much, even though I knew I shouldn't she was the enemy, you weren't supposed to be in love with the enemy, but hey the heart wants what the hearts wants.

I noticed that Bandit didn't bring any books.

I asked "Band, why didn't you bring any books?"

He growled "Why, it's not going to help with my dyslexia."

I sighed, little did I know that, Blossom and Bunny where having the very same argument.

Blossom's P.O.V

I offered to take the little one's to the library for story time.

Then I heard Jamie ask "Hey, Bunny, do you want to come, we can pick out some books?"

I sighed as Bunny stated "No thanks Jamie, I'm not a big fan on reading."

he asked "You can read, right?"

Bunny scoffed "Yes, I can Bennett, I just prefer not to."

he asked incredulously "Why not?"

Bunny narrowed her violet eyes and growled "Because, it's to hard!"

I stated "Jamie, go help Pippa get Willow and Autumn ready."

I watched as he raced up the stairs, I turned to my sister and asked "Are you okay?"

she answered "I hate dyslexia."

I answered "I know, Bun-bun."

she grimaced at the nickname, "Bloss, I hate that nickname."

I smiled and then Bubbles singing

"I feel your heavy heart, saw it from the start  
When you walked in the room  
The world has got you dragging baby  
Tell me what has happen to you, oh yeah  
I can see the light, drifted from your eyes  
Sorrow on your face  
Tears are falling down  
And I can see you need some sunshine in your days  
And I know a way  
Na na, na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na  
Yeah, I see you singing along  
Your worries are gone, it's true, it's true  
So come on sing with me  
Na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na  
Yeah, I see your light shining through  
And that's what a song can do  
For you, for you, for you  
I know your burden's heavy  
I can help you if you let me  
Help your mind escape  
It won't solve your problems  
But I can take you far away, away, away  
Na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na  
Yeah, I hear you singing along  
Your worries are gone, it's true, it's true  
So come on sing with me  
Na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na  
Yeah, I see your light shining through  
And that's what a song can do  
For you, for you, for you  
I'll stand here, hold your hand  
Even in the pouring rain  
Mhm, oh yeah, and while we're soaking wet  
We'll laugh to death until the darkest clouds just float away  
_[Whistle]_  
I hear you singing along  
Your worries are gone, it's true, it's true  
Help me sing  
Na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na  
Yeah, I see you singing along  
Your worries are gone, it's true, it's true  
So come on sing with me  
Na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na  
Yeah, I see your light shining through  
And that's what a song can do  
For you, for you, for you  
Singing la la la la la la la la la la la la."

then Jamie came downstairs and asked "You have dyslexia?"

A/N: Hey, sorry I didn't up date yesterday, it was my birthday, so I hope this makes up for it, I used 'What a song can do' by 'Rachel Crow' from herself titled album.

Best wishes,

ireland5233325


	6. blackmail

Blackmail

Bunny's P.O.V

_recap: Jamie came downstairs and asked"You have dyslexia?"_

I looked at him my violet eyes wide as I realized that he had heard me, I nodded and stated "Yes, Jamie I have dyslexia, but that doesn't mean that I can't read."

Jamie nodded then stated "It's alright, I won't tell, if you do something for me."

I rolled my eyes "What, do you want Jamie?"

He stated "I need your help with telling Pippa how I feel about her."

I lifted an eyebrow and asked curiously "And how would that be, Jamie?"

He shuffled his feet nervously, like he was in trouble, but I could tell that he was embarrassed.

"I sort of don't know" he looked down in embarrassment.

I smiled "Really?"

he nodded, and stated "I know, that it's stupid, and I'm too young to be worrying about stuff like that, and she's like my best friend. But I can't help smiling whenever I'm around her, it's like I ate a whole bunch of butterflies, for breakfast, knowing that I'd be seeing her in like fifteen minutes. Bunny what is happening?"

I smiled "Well, Jamie, do you get this feeling around, Cupcake, or me and my sisters?"

Jamie went wide eyed and stated "No, just Hazel, Bunny why do I feel this way?"

I sighed "Jamie, I'm going to be as gentle as I can, but you my friend have a crush on Hazel."

he went wide eyed and whispered softly "I knew it."

Lily's P.O.V

I giggled as I watched Jamie talk to Bunny about his crush on his friend; Hazel or as they called her 'Pippa'.

I heard a voice "Hey, kid, what are you doing in my town?"

I turned to see a teenage boy who looked like me expect ya know, older and he was a guy, so.

My mind raced but my mouth didn't work, I felt like I had some how seen him before."

I smiled "Lilyanya Frost, but you can call me Lily, and you are?"

the teen spirit answered " Jackson Frost, but you can call me Jack, Lily did you say?"

I nodded and I stated "I'm not the only one."

Jack asked "Do you mean winter spirits?"

I nodded my ice blue eyes wide as he answered in full confusion.

"Yeah, as far as I know, there are three of us, well two if you don't include me, and we all have the same last name, and we are what about 6 years apart."

I shrugged and stated "I'm a three hundred year or something old winter spirit trapped in a ten year old girl's body."

he stated "Same with me, except I'm a guy and I'm trapped in a sixteen year old's body, but you get the gist."

I nodded and asked "Where you created by the moon?"

Jack nodded and asked "You?"

I nodded "Yeah, and the only information I got out of that giant rock, was my name, that I wasn't the only one and my age."

Jack smirked "I wouldn't talk about man in moon like that."

I growled "Why, he doesn't listen, he never does, why create us if he doesn't answer."

Jack sat down next to me and stated "I don't know Lily, I just don't know."

I sighed and stated "It's nice to know that I'm not the only one."

Jack nodded and asked "So what where you laughing about earlier?"

I replied "Well, this kid, Jamie Bennett, just told his friend's cousin that he had a crush on his friend."

Jack asked "Jamie Bennett, the kid who believes in everything except..."

I finished when I realized he trailed off "Except us, yeah that's the one."

Jack smirked "So, Cupcake or Hazel?"

I answered "Hazel, and I already thought of a cute couple name for them since everybody calls 'Hazel' 'Pippa' I shall now all them 'Pamie'."

Jack gave me a funny look and asked "What, are you talking about?"

I shrugged " I'm an immortal 10 year old girl, I'm going to make up couple names."

Jack laughed " What am I going to do with you Lilyanya?"

I shrugged " I don't know?"

then I heard Buttercup singing

"Everyone has got a secret side  
A winding path up to a door that's open wide  
You think you know me but I'm changin' all the time  
'Cause if I wanna be sweet If I wanna be wild  
If I wanna cry like a child  
If I pick up the world in the palm of my hand  
I guess that's just who I am  
This is me  
Can't ignore it  
Reaching out  
Breaking free  
Constantly  
Falling forward  
Yeah, I'm just goin' for it  
This is me  
Sometimes life is a confusing thing  
And when I talk it seems like no one's listening  
Try to be an angel, but I just can't find my wings  
'Cause I wanna be sweet  
But I wanna be wild  
If I wanna find my own style  
So, I make a mistake, then I do it again  
But I do it the best way that I can  
This is me  
Can't Ignore it  
Reaching out  
Breaking free  
Constantly  
Falling Forward  
Yeah, I'm just goin' for it  
This is me  
More than what you see  
Finding out who I can be  
This is me  
Can't Ignore it  
Reaching out  
Breaking free  
Constantly  
Falling Forward  
Yeah, I'm just goin' for it  
This is me...  
...Can't Ignore it  
Reaching out  
Breaking free  
Constantly  
Falling Forward  
Yeah, I'm just goin' for it  
This is me...  
…'Can't Ignore it  
Reaching out  
Breaking free  
Constantly  
Falling Forward  
Yeah, I'm just goin' for it  
This is me"

I clapped, although I knew she couldn't hear me, but then she lifted her head towards me. She can't see me, or can she? 

A/N: Hey, it's me again, I didn't know how to continue this chapter, so I had Buttercup sing a song. The song I used was 'This is me' by 'Skye Sweetnam' from the 'Barbie diaries' once again I own squat, except the plot and oc's read and review, also no flames.

Best wishes,

ireland523325


End file.
